


Free

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the sun as bright as it was, Alan spent most of the day outside in his garden. It kept him company, being in the presences of all the flowers he planted, tending to each with care, plucking weeds and giving water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

With the sun as bright as it was, Alan spent most of the day outside in his garden. It kept him company, being in the presences of all the flowers he planted, tending to each with care, plucking weeds and giving water.

He watched with a smile as the water poured from the spout of the watering can, the dirt below drinking in the water, the Erica’s almost visibly growing before his eyes. It was a lovely day and he was quite content to just spend the entirety of it in his garden.

A small gasp escaped him, the water can nearly dropping from his grasp when two arms snaked around his waist and a large body pressed against him before he laughed as Eric’s familiar kisses were placed down his neck, his goatee gently scraping over ticklish skin. “Eric.”

The blonde grinned, gently tilting Alan’s head back for a gentle peck. “Did I scare ye?”

“A little.” he replied, setting the watering can down to turn to face his lover. “Home already?”

“Yep.” he rested his hands on Alan’s hips. “Ye dinnae notice the sun goin’ down?”

Alan looked up, finding the sky to be tinged a light pink with dark reds. “Oh, well, now I have.”

Eric rolled his eyes, gently swaying with his love, ignore the dirt on Alan’s hands as the mess smeared across his own gloveless palms. “Ye’ve been out ‘ere fer how long?”

“All day really.”

“An’ ye ne’er tried o’ this?”

“Of course not.” he leant up on his tiptoes for a kiss. “I see you everyday and I never tire of you.”

“Well, aye. I suppose sae.” he easily scoped Alan into his arms, kissing his forehead. “Now, wha’ else do ye wanna do?”

“Anything.”

Eric smirked and sat down right where they were in the center of Alan’s garden. “An’ ye aren’t leavin’.”

Alan laughed, hugging him. “I didn’t plan on it.” he rested his head against Eric’s chest, closing his eyes and breathing evenly as he smiled.

Eric kissed his messy brown hair, smiling against the chocolate locks. They were finally happy, Alan was finally happy and in return, that made Eric over the moon. The man he loved dearly was no longer ill, no longer under the grasp of the thorns as he was no longer hunted. They had left together, Eric’s efforts though the result wasn’t what he wanted, hadn’t ended in vain.

As Eric turned his attention to Alan’s face, he admired the look of his stunning Alan’s eyes were without the reaper glasses in the way. They sparkled with emotion Eric wasn’t able to see until now and he was sure his own eyes showed the same, his reaper glasses next to Alan’s when the younger reaper agreed to run away with him.

Their sun began to set, the flowers around them providing light, casting a soft blue glow around them as they watched the moon rise. They didn’t need tears anymore, they were together for the rest of eternity, their souls never far apart.


End file.
